<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Gift by m4delin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676322">Birthday Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin'>m4delin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Puppeteer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(for the greater good), Anal Sex, Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti have never liked his birthday. To him it was just a normal day and he hated it when others wanted to celebrate it and give him gifts.</p>
<p>But he supposes that he can forgive his team for this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye/Darkiplier, Danti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Puppeteer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This part takes place some time after the main story would be finished. Anti and his team has retired from being mafias but some habits never dies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Click. Click. Click. Click.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna stop playing with the lighter and take a smoke already?” Chase says with amusement in his voice, his eyebrow arched up in smugness. Anti wants to wipe it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Burnt through five already, Henrik will kill me if I take another in the coming two hours,” Anti grumbles and flicks the lighter open once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re not gonna tell me what’s bugging you,” Chase says and Anti knows that Chase knows something he doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase shrugs, drives the car up on Anti’s driveway and parks. “Aaanyway,” he says and turns towards Anti with a grin, “here we are! Don’t forget your bags, otherwise I will let the kids tear into your things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Anti steps out of the car before reaching into the backseat to take out two shopping bags. “Those gremlins are not allowed near my stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Chase says as Anti slams the door shut and begins to walk towards the door. “By the way,” he shouts just before Anti reaches the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti turns around and gives him a raised eyebrow. A mischievous grin gets thrown his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday.” With that, Chase switches gears and quickly leaves Anti’s driveway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Anti pinches the bridge of his nose. “For the last goddamn time, stop reminding me it’s my birthday,” he grumbles before shaking his head and turning back towards his house. He shifts the bags to one hand and absentmindedly pulls out the keys and opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he wasn’t a fan of celebrating his birthday, he did want to spend it with his boyfriend. Problem was that Dark stopped responding to his text ages ago, which probably meant that Dark has a new case in need of solving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The problem with dating a police officer,” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, walking into the kitchen to put down his shopping bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sound from the living room makes Anti quickly grab a knife before carefully walking towards the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” He growls as he gets closer, ready to strike if necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of a man, tied to a chair and a bag over his head, greets him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Anti puts the knife down on the closests table before approaching the tied up man. As he gets closer, Anti notices an envelope on the floor just in front of the man. Raising an eyebrow, Anti bends down, picks it up and inspects it. It’s a simple white envelope and from what Anti can see, not a trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His staring contest with it gets interrupted when the man in front of him tries to shuffle in his seat. Shaking his head, Anti opens the envelope and discovers a card in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A birthday card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy birthday Anti! We hope you enjoy your “gift” ;)</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ it read. Signed by everyone in his team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckers, what have you done now?” Anti throws the card to the side and pulls off the bag from the man’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him is Dark, tied up to a chair and gagged. Upon closer inspection, Anti notices how each leg is tied to one leg each of the chair, his arms tied together behind his back and to the chair. More ropes ran over Dark’s thighs, thus giving him minimal opportunity to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words from the card echos through Anti’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snap to Dark’s who is wide eyed and a mixture of worry and relief present in them. Anti reaches over and removes the gag, making Dark cough as soon as it’s gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank fuck that you found me,” Dark says between coughs before taking a deep breath and calm down. “I have no idea where the bastards who kidnapped me are, but we got to move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti hums as he takes a step backwards, letting his eyes roam over the disheveled appearance Dark has. “I don’t think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark frowns and wiggles in place. “Anti, this isn’t the time to fuck around! We’re in danger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti chuckles and closes the distance between them again. He lets his fingers trail inwards of Dark’s inner thigh. At the blush rising up on Dark cheeks, Anti simply smiles. “Relax, we’re at my place, no danger at all. Apparently my guys decided to give me a present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Dark splutter and his cheeks becoming even redder. “H-hold on! Your guys kidnapped me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti sits down in Dark's lap and kisses him, both his hands tangling themselves in Dark's hair and pulling slightly. It draws a moan out of Dark and it sends a shiver down Anti’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti breaks the kiss and gives Dark a mischievous grin as he trails his hands down over Dark's clothed chest. "Don't worry darling, you're in safe hands," he purrs as he leans in and gives Dark love bites down his neck. He lets out an approving hum when Dark tilts his head to the side and gives him more room to work with, allowing Anti to continue to distract him from his wandering hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Anti’s hands come to rest at the edge of Dark’s pants, Dark’s breath hitches and Anti grins against Dark’s throat. He leans back enough to unzip the fly on Dark’s pants before diving back in to kiss Dark on the lips again, not giving him enough time to think about what he just did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands follow the edge of Dark’s pants until they come to a stop at his hips and he starts to lightly massage the spots. The sigh of content that comes from Dark almost makes Anti reconsider his plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he deepens the kiss and rolls his hips in a slow movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark breaks the kiss and tilts his head backwards as he groans, his hips moving upwards to meet Anti’s movement and increase the pressure and friction but not getting further than an inch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti hums and presses his hands harder into Dark’s flesh. “Don’t you dare to move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dark says with a choked voice, tongue darting out to lick his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an amused shake of his head, Anti eases his grip on Dark’s hips and leans back in and locks his lips with Dark’s again. As their lips move together Anti begins to roll his hips again, giving them both enough pressure and friction to make them groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each roll is slow and if it wasn’t he himself doing them, Anti would’ve thought them torturous. Now it’s exactly what he wants and Dark’s increasingly frustrated groans makes him smile into the kiss. Eventually he breaks off the kiss and gives Dark a mischievous grin as he hooks his fingers onto Dark’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling,” he says as Dark focuses on his face, “when I stand up, lift your sculpted ass as much as you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Dark’s nod, Anti stands up and moves to be in between Dark’s legs instead of sitting on his lap. Dark does as he’s told and lifts his hips, but just as before it barely moves before the restraints makes it uncomfortable. Anti pulls down his pants enough to free Dark’s half-hard dick from the constraint of the boxers underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti immediately moves his hands to Dark's inner thighs and starts rubbing circles, letting his thumbs get teasingly close to the dick but not touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say stop if you don't want to continue," Anti says and giggles at the deadpan glare Dark gives him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he sinks down to his knees, one hand moves to Dark’s dick and starts to stroke the underside of it. Anti watches as it twitches at his touch and listens to the shaky sigh coming from Dark. Not wanting to wait any longer, he pokes his tongue out and licks the tip, holding back a giggle at Dark’s somewhat surprised gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking tea- ah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti takes the dick into his mouth and starts sucking, bobbing his head up and down and taking in more and more of the dick into his mouth. The part he can’t cover with his mouth he strokes with his hand. It earns him a pleased groan and soon a curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me touch you,” Dark growls as Anti keeps a slow pace. Anti knows it drives him crazy and with how he barely could move his hips, it must be a torture. One that he enjoys very much considering that he was fully erect already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti hums around Dark’s dick and it earns him another curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark lets out a strangled whine when Anti pulls away and he swears that he will kick Anti's ass when Anti just gives him a mischievous grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking tease," Dark grumbles and shudders when Anti touches his dick with light fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So impatient," Anti chuckles and continues to barely touch Dark as the other hand starts to work on the buttons on Dark's shirt. It was soon open and Anti pushed the fabric to the side so he could admire Dark’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like seeing you like this," he hums as he strokes the skin in front of him before pinching one of Dark’s nipples. Dark's breath hitches again and his back arches into Anti's touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anti," Dark whines as Anti continues to lightly touch his chest and dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti grins. "Like this very much, indeed," he says and leans up and forward to nip at Dark's jaw. After leaving a love bite there, Anti removes his hand from Dark's dick and he coups Dark's face with both of his hands and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before straightening up and backing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't go anywhere," Anti says with a wink and leaves Dark alone in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anti!” Dark shouts after Anti and he giggles as he hurries to his bedroom. After entering his bedroom, Anti pulls his shirt over his head and discards it as he moves towards the nightstand. In the drawer he finds the half full tube of lube he’s after and he grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuffles out of his jeans and boxers, taking a shaky breath as the fabric rubs against his half-hard dick. With his free hand, he starts to slowly rub himself as he goes to the wardrobe to fetch a towel. A groan leaves him as he gives him a final squeeze before tying the towel around his waist. The fabric rubs against his dick teasing as he moves out of the room and back to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Anti enters the room again, he sees how Dark’s eyes focus on the towel and his badly hidden erection and a giggle slips out of him when Dark licks his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just getting prepared,” he says as he walks closer and Dark’s eyes move up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wasting any time, Anti sits down on Dark’s lap as he drops the tube to the floor, the towel preventing most skin contact. Trying not to think on the sensation of his dick pressing against Dark’s with a towel between them, Anti puts his arms around Dark’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, darling,” he purrs and gently kisses Dark again. Dark sighs as he kisses back, his hips twitching as he tries to press closer and his shoulders moving as he tries his bonds once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This position is getting a bit uncomfortable," Dark mumbles in between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Anti says before kissing Dark again. "Deal with it. No touching."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Anti locks lips with Dark again, he rolls his hips and Dark lets out a surprised sound at the sudden friction and pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucker," Dark groans after Anti leans out of kissing range and continues to roll his hips, the towel giving an odd and irregular friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti's breath shudders as he keeps the friction going, his dick rubbing against Dark's with only a towel between the two of them. He gives Dark a grin as he takes deep breaths. "I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I wasn't tied down I would've pushed you against a wall and fucked you a long time ago," Dark growls but it ends short as Anti pressed a little bit harder against him. "Fuuuuuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing that you're tied down then," Anti says as he slows down his hip movement to a halt. Dark growls in frustration and Anti laughs, but it sounds breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, you're good looking like this." He runs a hand through Dark's hair and pulls slightly, making Dark tilt his head backwards. "Sweaty, messy, frustrated. All mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti lets go of Dark's hair and stands up, taking a step backward. Dark's eyes are dark with lust, hair and clothes messy, dick fully erect and just poking out of his pants. All tied down and unable to move more than an inch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti shivers and lets out a moan. "Fuck, I want to slam down on you, move as you can't touch me, move as you say my name over and over until you come." His hand moves to the knot that holds the towel up and he not only sees, but feels how Dark's eyes dart over to his hand and watches hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti lets the towel fall to the ground and he groans at the shiver of pleasure that comes when the towel moves against his dick when it falls. He shivers again at the hungry gaze Dark gives him when he lightly touches his own dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one step, Anti is standing between Dark's legs. He puts one hand on Dark's thigh as he leans over it to fetch the tube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope," Anti hums as he opens the lid and covers two of his fingers with the lube, "that you’ll enjoy the show." With that, he lifts one leg and puts the foot on the chair, close enough that his toes touch the crotch of Dark's pants. He then moves his lubed up hand to his ass and pushes one finger in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti's breath hitches but he immediately takes a deep breath to calm himself before he starts moving his finger. He focuses on his breathing to keep himself calm and let him relax while he pushes the finger in and out. After a bit, he slowly pushes in the second finger and moans at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anti," Dark whines as Anti slowly works himself, wiggling in his place as his dick is left unattended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enjoying it?" Anti asks with a wavering grin before closing his eyes and focusing back on his breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very," Dark says with a deep voice, want dripping from it. "I- untie me and I can help you with that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti chuckles weakly. "Nice try," he says as he pulls out his fingers. "But if I did that, the fun would end."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves his leg down back to the floor and squeezes out more lube onto his hand before reaching for Dark's dick. Dark moans at the touch and tries to push into Anti's hand as he moves the hand up and down, spreading lube onto the dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Anti feels like he’s done, he wipes the excess lube off on Dark's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark frowns. "You'll pay for the cleaning," Dark says but his attention gets redirected to Anti as Anti steps over his lap and presses himself close to Dark's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll forget that in a moment," Anti purrs and pulls Dark into a kiss. With one hand resting on Dark's chin, Anti reaches down with the other and aligns Dark's dick with his ass. Slowly, Anti sinks down and both break the kiss to gasp and moan. He pauses when the tip is inside and moves his arms to Dark’s shoulders so he can steady himself. After a deep, calming breath, he rises up a small bit before sinking down again, pushing Dark a little bit deeper. With each repetition of the movement, Dark sinks a bit deeper in than previously, causing both of them to moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Anti finally stops to move, he’s sitting in Dark’s lap and Dark’s dick is as far in as it could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Dark groans as Anti’s hands grab his hair and pull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what?" Anti says, trying to sound cocky but instead he sounds just as breathless as Dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please move," Dark begs and Anti chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're lucky that I can't wait anymore either." With that, Anti raises his hips before slamming back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both moans at the sensation and Anti does it again. And again. And again. Each time sends pleasure through their bodies, making them want more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti clutches his hands in Dark's hair, his arms steadying him against Dark's shoulders. He’s barely aware of Dark’s shoulders moving in an attempt to get free, but he’s satisfied  with the knowledge that he can’t. Anti moves up and down on Dark's dick, his own dick being pressed against his and Dark's chest and it sends him burning hot sparks of pleasure too as it keeps getting rubbed between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck!" Anti moans as he moves faster, his hips beginning to move back and forth as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anti Anti Anti Antiantianti fuuuuuuuck!" Dark moans as the pleasure becomes too much and he comes. He lets out grunts and moans of pleasure as Anti continues to move, his head tilting backwards as he tries to get his breathing under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daaaark," Anti moans as he comes as well, and with his knees weak from pleasure, sink back down and staying there. Anti leans against Dark, both breathing heavily as they try to orient themselves to where they are now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After focusing on his breathing for a while, Anti kisses Dark's throat and moves his hands down to Dark's and unties them. When they are free, Dark's hands and arms curls around Anti and holds him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was intense," Dark mumbles as he nuzzles into Anti's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Anti agrees with a lightheaded laugh. "Best birthday present ever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark blinks in surprise and, against Anti's will, pushes Anti back enough to look him in the eye. "It's your birthday?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anti groans and shrugs Dark's hands off and goes back to cuddle Dark. "Let's talk about it later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark chuckles as he wraps his arms around Anti again. "Okay."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>